


Dark In My Imagination

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [50]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Jensen, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's getting close to Valentine's Day, and Jared has been receiving mysterious letters from a secret admirer.But is this admirer a good man, or someone more sinister?





	Dark In My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentine's Day!

It's Friday night, the beginning of February. A couple weeks away from Valentine's Day.

Jared has no real plans, no one to spend the holiday with. No girlfriend, no boyfriend.

Today, he's home alone, but soon, the doorbell rings, causing Jared to frown. He looks at the clock on the wall. It's a little past nine. Who in the world could that be? It wouldn't be his parents; they're out on their monthly date night. Jared mutes the  sound on the television, and stretches. His shirt rides up a little, exposing his belly to the slightly cold atmosphere.

Finally, he gets up, slowly approaching the front door. Curiosity gets the better of Jared, and he opens the door without checking to see who it is. He's greeted by...no one. Absolutely no one. There's nobody in sight. Jared peers out into the night, searching for the person who rang the bell. He turns up with nothing.

When Jared goes to shut the door, something tells him to look down, and so he does. There on the doormat is a bright pink envelope with his name neatly scrawled in the center. Jared doesn't really know what to make of it. The young teen carefully picks up the envelope before once again looking around for the person who might've dropped this off. It's silent out tonight; no one in sight. The streets are eerily empty.

Jared quickly heads back inside, shutting the door behind him. He leans against the wood, turning over the envelope in his hands. The young man deliberates, unsure on how to proceed with this. His curiosity reaches its peak, and he fumbles with opening the envelope. He is able to pry it open, and finds a letter inside. Jared reads it in his head, impressed by the handwriting.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, you can't see me, but I certainly see you." -J_

The short poem puts Jared off, and his heart skips several beats. He doesn't show the letter to his parents when they get home, he doesn't even rip it up or throw it away. Jared instead puts it in his bedside drawer, making sure he closes his curtains before heading off to sleep.

J...

****

Jensen grins down at the sleeping boy before him. Jared, his sweet Jared. The love of his life, the Apple of his eye. He doesn't know it yet, but he will.

Very soon.

Jensen's bloodstained fingertips graze the soft, untouched flesh of Jared's legs, up to his thighs. The serial killer chuckles darkly, cock filling up in his dark jeans. Sneaking into Jared's room at night has become a beloved pastime for Jensen. He gets to kiss, touch, lick, press, bite, suck, and fuck him, and the kid is none the wiser about it. Jensen is careful; he cleans up after himself before leaving.

Thankfully for him, Jared is kind of a deep sleeper. There have been close calls before, but Jensen calmed him down.

"My pretty boy." Jensen coos, licking the shell of Jared's ear. "You taste so good. I love you. I'll do anything for you, and I'll wring the neck of any bastard that even dares to look at you sideways."

Jared moans softly when Jensen presses his index and middle finger into the boy's tight heat. That's Jensen's favorite part. The sleepy moans that escape Jared's lips.

"I'm gonna take good care of you, baby. Just like I do every night."

****

The next day, at school, Jared finds a note in his locker. He doesn't know who from, or how it got there, but it's here now. He feels...weird. Odd things have been happening lately.

Locks of hair have gone missing, strange sensations in his rectum; slight bruising on his thighs. There is something * _weird_ * happening to him, but all he seems to be concerned about right now is this fucking letter. Jared checks his surroundings, then reads the note. Another poem.

_"No matter how many people pass by, you're the only one that catches my eye. You'll always be my little dove, I'll shower you with all my love." -J_

Jared cracks a smile this time. It seems that he has a secret admirer. He watches the students around him wander about, laughing or talking amongst themselves. Any one of them could be the person sending him these notes, and he wouldn't even know unless they told him.

Who is this mystery person? Who is _J?_

****

It's not the fifth stab that kills Chad Michael Murray, but the tenth. He is Jared's friend, and Jensen's biggest rival. Well... _was._

Jensen was thorough, if not a little messy, with his kills. Plural. When one breaks into a house full with a family intending to murder one person--and gets caught--you cannot leave witnesses. Unfortunately, Chad's mother and father were collateral damage. Jensen did what he had to do, and he's not even fucking sorry for it.

Chad should have stayed away from what was rightfully his...

****

Jared attended the funeral for Chad and his parents, silently weeping the entire time. The blonde was his best friend, and nobody will ever fill that spot ever again. When Jared gets home and checks the mail, he finds another letter with his name on it. Strangely, he finds himself delighted to have it. Once again, it's a poem.

_"Though your spirit may be shattered, my love for you is not in tatters. Jaybird, my dove, my one and only love. In the corner down below there is a simple checkbox: Yes or No?" -J_

It's sweet, and it warms Jared's weakened heart. He smiles despite his tears, and grabs a pen from his jacket pocket. The teen's hand hovers over the checkbox. He's anxious, nervous. Jared finally makes his choice, checking yes on the box. A bold decision. He quickly folds up the letter, and places it back into the mailbox, curious to know who his admirer truly is.

****

Jensen was on cloud nine, smiling and grinning like the cat that got into the cream. Jared had checked yes to him! Jared wanted to finally see him, awake, obviously. Jensen murdered two men in celebration, rambling on to them about how great his boy was as he carved up their bodies like a Christmas turkey. He couldn't stop telling them of the romantic things he would say.

Then night fell, and he began to make his way to Jared's place.

****

Jared's fingers glide across the keyboard of his laptop, typing faster than the average teenager. This essay wasn't going to write itself. He's still mourning the loss of his best friend, thinking of him occasionally. Chad was awesome, and his parents were as well. No one knows exactly why anyone would want them dead. Their deaths have been the latest in series of many. It's a mystery.

Suddenly, Jared hears a tapping on his window. He glances over at the source of the noise, seeing only the curtain drawn. He bites his lip. Could this be the illusive J? Perhaps. And here Jared is, stuck still at his desk just _watching,_  doing nothing. Each second he spends stalling is each second spent not talking to J. Gaining courage, Jared gets up from his desk chair.

The boy slowly walks over to the other side of his room looking warily at the curtains. What if J is some deranged psychopath who wants to kill him? That stops Jared for a moment...but then he thinks of the sweet notes J has been sending him. Jared, being incredibly naive, believes that anyone who would write lovely poems like that to him wouldn't possibly harm him. Still conflicted, but also still curious, he closes the distance, throwing back the curtain.

Well...he certainly wasn't expecting to see someone so... _handsome._  The man outside his window his gorgeous beyond comprehension, and his dark, green eyes are simply mesmerizing. His wide grin draws Jared in, and he can't help but to marvel at him. He can't believe it.

This man? Here?

For _him!?_  How!?

The man taps on the window once more, causing Jared to come tumbling back down to reality. The teen shakes out of his thoughts, quickly sliding the window up. The man piles inside, nearly tripping over his feet. He chuckles at the small blunder, as does Jared, and the man gazes into his eyes. The grin is still there, and Jared can't look away. He's aware that he's staring, and it only causes him to blush horribly.

But soon, the man speaks.

"Jared..." He breathes, shoulders going up and down. "Hi."

Jared blinks. "Hi...Hi...I'm Jared."

The boy almost facepalms himself on the spot, but the other guy just laughs it off.

"I know. I'm Jensen, the guy who leaves you the notes."

"Jensen." Jared says, trying it out on his tongue. "Jensen. I like your name."

Jensen blushes this time, and it's amusing to see a man such as himself going red in the face. He bites his lip; Jared notices the sprinkle of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and wonders if he has them on other places too.

"Uh, thanks. Thank you. I like your name too. Jared."

Jared smiles. "Yeah. So...you're my secret stalker."

"Stalker is such a strong word."

"Well, you know my name, where I live, my school..." Jared sits on his bed, eyes still on Jensen. "That's stalkerish behavior."

"I prefer the term 'Anonymous Admirer.'"

Jared laughs, and Jensen mimics him, sitting down beside the eighteen year old. "I suppose you would. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"How did you know?" Jared licks his lips, clarifying. "You know...that you liked me. How did you know?"

Jensen seems to consider it, pouting his lips in thought. Jared can see the wheels turning in his head. He's digging through his archives, trying to pinpoint the exact memory. Jared uses the time to look Jensen over. He's got on a black leather jacket and blue faded jeans with brown boots. Underneath his jacket is a bright blue shirt, worn thin. He looks to be your average everyday man. It turns Jared on a little...

"The first day I saw you was the moment I fell in love with you." Jensen confesses with no shame at all, smiling. "You were at the carnival with your parents near the beach a while back. You had on this pink tank top with these white shorts. You were looking so goddamn amazing. I...I knew I had fallen for you the moment you won that shooting gallery game. The way you smiled...I just wish I was the one that did that then."

When Jared looks away with another blush, Jensen makes him look in the eyes, gently ceasing his chin.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Jared. I know so much about you, but you don't know a thing about me. I want to change that. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me right away, but I am asking you to give me a chance. Will you do that?"

This is crazy!

This is utterly insane!

Being in a relationship with your own personal stalker is a little--okay, it's a _lot_  strange. Jared didn't know Jensen even existed until some odd weeks ago! Jensen has these unwavering feelings for him, Jared can obviously see that, but it's true: he knows next to nothing about Jensen save for his name.

Out of the blue, Jared nods, almost as if he were possessed by an outside force. It's then that Jensen places his soft--but still somehow rough--hand on Jared's bare thigh. He swallows the spit in his throat, heart thumping a thousand beats per second. Jared blinks, and suddenly he's on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

He's too nervous to do anything as Jensen kisses tentatively at his neck. His stubble scratches slightly on the teen's soft flesh. It feels exhilarating, but also...familiar. Familiar? Why? How is that possible? Jared tries burying the thought down, telling Jensen he wants to kiss him. The man looks at him momentarily before smiling. He obliges, pressing their lips together. Jared moans in his mouth, both hands braced on his shoulders.

And then...he feels it, like shockwaves through his entire being.

Jensen's hands touch his skin, rubbing his thighs and legs and buttocks. Jared remembers this, and more.

The tongue wagging in his mouth.

The fingers inside him.

The hands gently caressing his body.

This isn't the first time he's been like this. There are memories, flashes of nights in which he'd wake up to see a man above him, smiling, easing him back to sleep. Jared recognizes that man.

The man above him.

Jensen.

He breaks off the kiss, seeing the boy in distress and frightened. He quickly pieces it together, but Jensen's fingers continue to poke and prod at Jared's opening. The boy screams, yet Jensen's other hand finds itself over his mouth.

"You could scream all you want. I know your parents aren't here, but I can't risk it. Just listen. I love you," Jensen confesses. "I'm the only one who's ever loved you this way. Nobody else. Not even Chad."

Jared's eyes widen at the mention of his former friend.

"I couldn't let him come between us. I did it for us, Jay."

Chad...

Chad...

Chad!

Jensen fucking killed Chad and Chad's parents, possibly more. Jared cries, tears staining his cheeks and running down the side of his face.

This is Hell.

And he invited the Devil in.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
